Maximum Ride: The Other Projects
by Emmetts Angel
Summary: Max and the gang are off on another mission but unknown events occur that could take down the flock forever. FAX. The Final Warning Sequel
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride but I do own the dreams I have about Fang ;]**

**This is my first time submitting a story so I'm just trying out stuff**

Anne Walker's eyes raced across the screens in the lab.

Her heart skipped a beat. "There they are!" she said, pointing a thoroughly chewed fingernail at a screen toward the right.

She was stressed and had had two hours of sleep the previous night.

Since she had found out they had been closing in on the flocks whereabouts, Anne had not had much time to think about anything else.

Now that she had found the flock, stage one of the plan could begin.

She was startled by the arrival of two handsome young boys who had just entered the room.

They were both staring at Max, then quickly surveying the other kids before returning their gazes to the lead.

Anne hoped that this latest project would succeed or the Boss would have her head for it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, no copyright infringement intended!**

**MPOV**

"Last one to that cave is a rotten egg!" shouted Gazzy, and he sped off towards a small opening in the mountain.

I rolled my eyes.

Fang made an amused noise just as Iggy said "you better fly fast kid!" and rocketed towards his direction.

Angel giggled and began zoomed after the boys just when a tiny little dog beside her cried out "Hey hold up! What about me!? These things are only new!" referring to the feathery wings on his back.

Angel scooped up Total and bolted, with Nudge just feet behind them.

_Oh go right ahead_ I thought.

Sure they could go and have fun. They didn't have to think about food and a place to sleep every night, not to mention having to save the world.

"Your missions not over yet Max" I remembered hearing a long time ago.

Just as I was about to enter a nice and peaceful life with my real Mom and Jeb (still have a few too many issues with him to call him D-A-D)

"What's wrong" said Fang. I turned my head sideways to look at him.

"Just thinking" I replied, "thinking about where we're going to sleep, what we're going to eat, about my Mom, about the world, my mission, and just about everything else."

_Why am I suddenly so moody?_

We banked inside the saves mouth and found smiles on the faces of the flock.

I sighed.

_Lucky them_ I thought.

**I probably should have mentioned this in the first chapter but Maximum Ride chapters are usually only one page (novel size) long so I've decided to keep that format. I'll update as often as I can, I'm trying for a new chapter per day but we'll see how we go.**

**If you would like me to put a few chapters on the same document then speak now or forever hold your peace (write in review)**

**Also if you would like to see chapter 3 then I need at least 4 reviews, so I can make sure than I'm heading the right way with this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Max Ride or any of the characters, no copyright infringement intended!**

"Maaaax I'm hungry!"

No points for guessing that came from Nudge.

I opened my pack. Note to self – stock up on food from nearest town.

I passed around some cans to the others while Iggy lit the fire.

Why was the blind guy handling the matches? Because he can start a fire on first go and amazingly doesn't miss when he goes to strike the match.

As he was doing this, Gazzy continued their conversation about "Which type of explosive makes a bigger bang".

Nudge and Angel were discussing outfits for Total to wear to hide the wings.

I took my can and sat on the edge of the cave.

I opened it up and wrinkled my nose.

Cheeseburger in a can! You have got to be kidding!

Fang came over and sat next to me.

He gave me a so-what's-next-in-our-master-totally-not-working-out-plan kind of look.

I nodded smugly to my cheeseburger and took a bite as if to say "finish my cheeseburger" but it backfired.

I ended up gagging at the taste. How could anyone consider this food!

Fang smiled his beautiful smile, making me forget about the gagging, and looked out to the sunset.

We sat in silence; I was occupied by my own thoughts while Fang had a look of deep thinking across his face.

Later, as the others started dropping off to sleep, I turned to Fang "I'll take the first watch" He nodded and got up to find a comfy corner of the cave to rest.

He leaned up against the wall and disappeared.

No I mean disappeared as in he was invisible now.

Yep just part of the amazing bird kid package, you could have for the low low price of years of torture by evil scientists; every 6th bird kid has a Voice in their head for free!

**No author's not this time except REVIEW**

**Thanks so much to Gabby for being there when this chapter was first submitted. Suck it Rochelle :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters, no copyright infringement intended!**

**MPOV**

Taking watch gave me time to think.

It also made me feel safe because I was on alert, and you could get nothing past me.

It gave me a good feeling inside, thinking of myself as the protector of my flock.

I closed my eyes, keeping my ears open.

_California_ said the Voice.

What do you mean you don't have one too? I had no reason to, nor any reason not to, trust the Voice.

It has been a great help and a great pain in the butt.

**I have always been here to help you Max and always will be.**

_Thanks for that _I thought, not sure if it could hear me.

Then suddenly the hairs on the back of my next stood on end.

**EXTREMELY short chapter sorry. I'm putting up another one right now because of it. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters, no copyright infringement intended!**

Anne walked with quick, steady steps down the corridor and to a door off to the left.

She knocked quick and entered.

There were 5 people in the room. Two bodyguard at the door, the two boys and The Boss.

"Anne", The Boss greeted her with a nod and gestured her to a seat in front of him.

She closed the door behind her and took her place.

"I trust that you have met the new projects Anne?" The Boss pointed to the two boys.

She nodded. "I have" she said.

"Good, and I trust you are also familiar with the plan we have in place?" asked The Boss.

She nodded again "I am."

"Excellent!" exclaimed The Boss.

He got up and paced back and forth.

"The Board and I have decided that it is best if we put that particular plan into action _now_" he emphasized.

"With all due respect Boss," Anne began, "We are close to capturing Max. We have located the flock and have sent our teams after them; it should not be long until we have them in our grasp."

"Very well," The Boss said "We will wait for Max to be brought in, but we will not wait for long,"

"I understand," said Anne.

The Boss paused for a moment.

"You may show yourself out Anne." She left quietly.

**I keep my promises, another chapter!! I might do two a day because its so small, depends on if I'm able to.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride of any of the characters, no copyright infringement intended!**

**MPOV**

It was only Fang.

"I told you not to do that!" I hissed.

"Sorry," Fang whispered "but I thought that maybe you would like to get some sleep?"

I rubbed my eyes "Yeah I guess, thanks," I said quietly and got up to lean against the wall where Angel was sleeping, and tucked up against her.

Fang took his position at the mouth of the cave and got out his laptop.

I heard the first words being typed into his blog when I shut my eyes and let sleep take me.

I was dreaming about Flyboys and a chicken, chuckling to myself, and then I woke up after rolling onto a rock.

At first I was angry but a mouth watering aroma filled my nostrils.

"Ahh smells good Ig," I yawned as I walked to wake the others.

"Hey sweetie," I said softly, shaking Angel slightly.

She gave a big yawn and cuddled up closer to Total, and in response, his paw slightly twitched.

I crawled over to Nudge "Nuuudge," I cooed.

No movement.

Typical.

I went to wakeup The Gasman. "Hey Gazzy, Iggy has a delicious breakfast cooking," I said.

All that I got from him was a small grunt.

I looked at the sleeping kids and sighed.

"Orders up!" yelled Iggy.

There was a sudden rush of scrambling and stumbling as some discovered that they're muscles were still tight from hours of not moving.

As I chewed I sighed.

_Really Max? Sighed? Jeez why was I feeling so moody?_

**Only one chapter for now, so I have time to write more, SO I can update everyday.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters, no copyright infringement intended!**

"It's a pool! Oh my gosh it's a pool!" screeched Gazzy.

He dove fast to the glittering water, throwing his wings out to catch the air and slow down before be smushed himself, then tucking them in again just a few metres above for a bomb.

He zoomed back to us, leaving on a splash behind him.

"Oh yeah Gazzy," I rolled my eyes, smiling, "I'm sure that the no one saw that a pool just displaced half of its water by itself,"

He gave me a wicked grin and cackled.

He flew back in line with Iggy.

Fang angled his wings to the right slightly, I followed.

It was about 5 hours till we reached California, till we reached whatever unknown danger that the Voice was leading me to.

I was still trying to ask it for some guidance, some hint as to why this is our destination but as usual, you could never ask it a straight question.

Another shift to the right.

It was frustrating, constantly heading towards something we knew nothing about.

It was also frustrating not knowing exactly _what_ that something is.

All that we knew was the Voice was taking me to California, so I followed.

What other choice did I have?

What other plan had I come up with?

The answer… None.

I hoped that California is where we will find some answers and to finally get away from the School and stop being followed by…

"Flyboys!" screamed Angel.

**Cliff Hanger! Yes I know I'm bad. I've checked out the traffic and I'm thrilled that I've gotten so many hits, but in order to be inspired I need reviews so please review or join and post something!**

**I might lose my vibe and no one wants that do they**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters, no copyright infringement intended!**

I whirled around and spotted them behind us.

About three hundred yards away.

"You know the drill guys," I shouted and raced to the nearest robot, landing a well placed sidekick in his chest, winding him, before I made a fist with both hands and slammed him to the ground.

Suddenly there was a flash of pain coming from my head.

I turned around to the Flyboy that hit me and clapped both my hands over his ears, sending him down to the ground screaming.

I spun and caught a sidekick to my chest.

I grabbed the offending ankle and twisted it off, wires flying everywhere.

I flew up and kicked its head clean off.

I turned to the others who had made light work of the robots.

"Is everyone alright?" I asked as we gathered.

I got a returning nod from all.

"I guess they put the boys back online," said Gazzy, "That's a shame, I was hoping for something more challenging this time around," and Gazzy and Iggy slapped high fives.

"They obviously are planning something big because they sent an old batch," Fang said thoughtfully.

"Lets keep going,"

I decided, and flew in our current direction.

We flew past some amazing scenery.

There were eagles and hawks swooping and soaring. In the distance, there was a large nest of birds walking calmly along a mountain ridge.

_Wait a minute?_

_Did birds usually pace back and forth like that? _

_And did they usually have bared teeth and hairy paws?_

**I thank you for reading but I must be strict**

**This is the last chapter until I get at least 4 different reviews**

**Not hard to click the button**

**I NEED your feedback so I can improve the story**

**And if it needs to improving, TELL ME THAT!**

**Yes angry author's note, I'm sorry.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters, no copyright infringement intended!**

I shot forward and barged into a Flyboy that had lunged out.

I knocked him out with the heel of my palm to the chin, forcing his head upwards with a sickening crack.

I was then kneed in the back.

I swung around and did the same to the robot behind me in the stomach.

_How do you like a taste of your own medicine huh?_ I thought to myself with a laugh.

_A laugh?_

I shook my head trying to focus.

I raced over to help Nudge with her Flyboy.

Together we sent him tumbling to the ground.

The others finished the rest off with ease, only slightly panting.

"Are they clearing out the warehouse or something?" panted Nudge.

We flew to a clear patch in a dense forest to rest in the trees.

After some discussion, Iggy insisted that he didn't need sleep and that he would take first watch, after I offered.

I was still edgy but I eventually drifted off leaving Iggy to watch (or listen) for any more trouble.

**Sorry for the wait, I was still waiting on people's opinions of what to do. I have a lot of chapters lined up so review if you would like a sneak peek. **

**P.S. I'm thinking of changing the story's name to "Max's New Love!?" you'll find out why**

**Reply if you like or don't like, and for preview!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters, no copyright infringement intended!**

Anne smiled at the screens, watching an exhausted flock all drift off into deep sleep.

If they were tired after only a two rounds, then they had no idea what was in store for them.

_Capturing them will be easy _thought Anne.

She pushed a finger to her earpiece.

"Prepare launch panel for round two," she instructed.

Anne smirked and walked casually down the corridor to the chamber that she called home, preparing to get some well deserved sleep.

**I knooooooooow I'm being mean by putting up a short one in so long but I've had school. I'm going back to one a day/every two days starting next week. I have HEAPS of chapters written (like 20) so I should be able to do it, but I need reviews.**

**Otherwise Fang will leave forever**

**Oh yes I can make it happen.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters, no copyright infringement intended!**

"Guys! Wake up!" screamed Iggy.

I felt the tree violently shake and I sprang up, soaring above the trees.

I was greeted by two Flyboys, hungry for some bird kid.

I spread out my arms and held them there firmly, making a feathery airplane when combined with my wings, and went into hyper flight mode straight towards them.

I stopped a few feet past them; they fell limply to the ground.

I shot back down where the others were fighting.

I landed on top of a Flyboy, he crumbled to the ground.

Next I grabbed the head of the two remaining robots and smashed them together.

I surveyed my team, they were carrying only minor cuts and bruises.

"Why. The. Hell. Do. They. Keep. Coming. Back!" yelled Total, and Angel picked him up, trying to soothe him.

"I think that they're tracking us," said Fang.

I made a no-freaking-duh! kind of face.

He continued, "they're probably watching us very closely, no robot in the world could find us that quick on their own, they must be taking co-ordinates by people who have eyes on us."

I had to agreed with him, it made sense.

We continued to fly, thinking it would be safer, the flock were very tense now, not one eye was tired, well maybe except Total's who was cuddle up in Angels arms still.

I angled down the fly low of the trees, in case the situation called for their use.

**Yay another chap! I got inspired because I had some reviews. I have a draft for a Twilight fan fiction that I really want to get started on, but I promised myself one at a time, so once this is done, I'll start on that. Also, review and reply if you would like to see another Max Ride fan fic from me, you may even get a say in what's its based on!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters, no copyright infringement intended!**

**MPOV**

We flew for only a few hours, the shock was starting to wear down a little but we still kept our eyes open.

I decided that we should land, and flew down to a clearing next to a stream.

Since this was probably the best (and only) bath or a few hundred miles, we decided to make the most of it.

I grabbed everyone's dirty clothes as they peeled them off and then dove into the water.

I found a place where the water had made groves into the rock.

I used this as a washboard and began scrubbing at the clothes.

I finished off the last of the flocks clothes, someone's black shirt, and flung it across a branch to dry before starting on my own.

I stripped down to my underwear then began to wash my own clothes, noticeably the ones with the most blood and dirt, Gazzy's had the most food stains.

I stood up and wrung them out then turned to put them up to dry.

There was Fang…shirtless.

I was startled by how much taller and more muscular he had not. His abs were perfectly defined, he had grown his own six pack!

He was staring at me too, his dark eyes slowly going over my body, then he met my eyes and reached out for his shirt.

"That's not dry yet!" I said a little too quickly.

He pulled it over his head. "It will," he replied.

The wet shirt clung to his body and I marveled as he walked away.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

**Ohhhh saucy. Yes it may seem like I'm stalling but its all worth it. I had a total writing frenzy yesterday and got about 3 chaps written. In case you don't know, I REEEEEEEEEEEALLY want to get started on another story I've drafted. **

**Read, Review and Share**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters, no copyright infringement intended!  
________________________________________________________________________**

After yet another woeful dinner, I found myself exhausted.

Fang took watch, opening his laptop.

Sleep came pretty easy, overall the dream I was having was peaceful. That is until I woke up to Fang swearing loudly and banging his computer.

"You know, if we could only find some cheese, then maybe the mouse will come out." I mumbled, and rolled over.

"My computer crashed!," hissed Fang, you could actually hear the anger in his voice that was probably mimicked on his face.

"Well good," I said, "you were starting to get square eyes."

I felt a painful bump on my head as Fang threw a pine cone at me.

My temper flared up and I raged at him, tackling Fang to the ground, pinning him for a split second but then we was on top of me, making me incapable of moving.

"What the hell is your problem," he said.

"I don't like pine cones being thrown at me," I pouted.

Then a look of surprise came over both our faces.

_Did I just pout? _

"Did you just pout?" questioned Fang.

He slowly got off me. I went back to where I was sleeping and faced the opposite way to Fang, not wanting to meet his face.

I knew he was watching me, now that he didn't have a computer to stare at and it made my pulse race.

I didn't get back to sleep that night.

**Yay for frequent chaps!! To be perfectly honest I was afraid that the story might end here because I couldn't think of a chapter for a LOOOONG time. But its all good, I'm set up with TONNES.**

**Read, Review and Share**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters, no copyright infringement intended!**

Anne was up again, absolutely exuberant but showing none of it on her face.

Intently she watched the flock as they flew seamlessly through the air.

She pressed her finger to her ear again.

"Send out the next order," she said.

_That should keep them busy___she thought.

"Anne, report to the Boss's office immediately," came a voice in her ear.

Anne exited the room and headed towards the Boss's office.

When she entered there was the same amount of people in there as last time – 5.

The Boss did not motion her over so she stood only a few feet inside the room.

"Progress report," said the Boss sharply.

Anne swallowed, trying to be professional about it. "Today," she said.

"Yes, yes…" trailed off the Boss.

He paused.

Anne waited.

Obviously there was something else he wanted to say to her. "Anne I would like you to take the projects to the training area and run through simulation level 5."

Anne was shocked.

"Level 5! But sir that is too dangerous, none of our projects could last level 5. The only projects that did survive were the flock."

The Boss leaned forward. "Run the simulation," he said again.

He turned his back on Anne, leaving her speechless.

**It's later than I intended but at least its up!! Remind me to write some more chapters tonight because I NEED TO to keep up with your demands!**

**Read, Review and Share**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters, no copyright infringement intended!**

**MPOV**

It was a little over 1 hour till we would get to California and so far no sign of Flyboys, although I have a habit of speaking too soon sometimes.

_Voice, any clue as to what we're meant to be doing in California? I hope we're not going for a tan, please don't say that's what we're heading there for otherwise I might as well… _

_All in due time Max, all in due time. _

_Well I think that your about due to tell me what the heck is going on! Why are all these Flyboys coming after us? Why are they even back online? And how can they find us so quickly? _

_All of the answers lie in California. Trust me Max. _

Ha! I'd heard _that_ before.

After I almost collided head on with a hawk I decided to focus on flying.

Just over this mountain in the distance and we shouldn't be too far away.

Angel gave an excited squeak. "Angel, I told you to stop mind reading."

"Sorry Max," she said from about fifty feet behind me.

_Forgive her_ came a small voice in my head.

"Angel!" I was mad now.

I turned around to tell her off.

"Angel!" I screamed, but not out of anger, "Angel behind you!"

All heads turned around, not to Angel, but to the Flyboys behind her.

_Freaking hell!_

**No comments this time**

**Read, Review and Share**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters, no copyright infringement intended!**

**MPOV**

I rocketed forward, faster than the others and completely smashed a Flyboy aiming for Angel.

We all sprang into combat, punches and kicks flying everywhere, sometimes a Flyboy would get a lucky shot but then end up falling to the ground in a matter of seconds.

There were a lot more Flyboys in this bunch than there were yesterday combined, nearly twice as many.

After we finished them off, I felt like I was back at the school, testing out the new Eraser models.

I shivered.

I felt like we should have kept flying but Nudge had a gash on her arm, and Gazzy a nasty bruise on his eye.

I decided we should set down just for a bit.

I thoroughly made sure that everyone else's wounds were bandaged before attending to my own, especially Fang, his tendency to be the suffer-in-silence type made us end up in the hospital and eventually in the care of a woman named Anne Walker, who turned out to be working for the School, trying to capture us.

To be honest, I was worse off than the others but I didn't let them worry about it. After painfully sowing my stitches silently, we were ready to take off.

"Lets hit it guys," and we were up and away.

A silent half an hour later we cleared the mountain.

My sharp eyes could spot a city. I was still begging the Voice for answers but it was giving me the silent treatment. Two could play at that game.

**I noticed a mistake on the other chapter but I won't tell you. If you can spot it then tell me your answer and we'll see if your right.**

**Read, Review and Share!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters, no copyright infringement intended!**

Anne led the boys to the viewing room. She had some business to take care of first.

Max was fighting off the latest order.

She was tiring, Anne could tell.

Her finger went up. "Send everything that's left down there now," she said. "Tell them that Max is the priority, the others you can kill."

She turned to the boys. "Ok then, lets go," and they followed her out of the room.

Minutes later they reached the training room.

She pointed the boys to a door and they obeyed.

Anne went and spoke to the simulation scientist. He was sitting in a chair, sipping coffee. He was surrounded by buttons and knobs, all flashing.

"Level 5 Walter," she instructed.

Walter spat out his coffee, choking. "Are…are you sure Anne? I…I mean…" "Yes I'm sure, now just do it," she snapped.

Walter switched on the machine and entered a complicated series of buttons.

He turned a knob, which was numbered, to have 5 facing the top.

Anne looked out the observation window, and saw the large dark blue room transform into a jungle, complete with snakes and twisted branches and other various obstacles.

The boys were in the centre of it.

Walter flicked a switch and doors on all sides raised, letting in the robots, set to go after the boys.

Of course the jungle was so thick that the boys couldn't see the doors being raised yet they stretched out their wings at the same time and rose gracefully into the air, hovering there for a moment, their eyes closed.

Then suddenly a Robot Eraser, "Flyboys" as Max calls them, lunged at the two.

One of then rose up and dodged the Robot Eraser before smashing down on it, completely destroying it.

This caused a spark of movement as dozens upon dozens of Robot Erasers flew at the boys.

Anne watched in disbelief at the boys speed and strength. The training was over in 7 minutes.

The boys landed gracefully back on the ground and walked to the exiting door. The room has changed back.

When they came through, Anne still had her mouth a gape.

**Ohh mystery! **

**Read Review and Share**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters, no copyright infringement intended!**

**MPOV**

It was getting darker now, that city was lighting up in front of us.

_Voice, you have 15 minutes to explain what's next otherwise I'm not going anywhere near those lights. _

_No time for that now Max, you must get there immediately, without hesitation. _

_Oh no I'm not falling for that trick. 14 minutes now to give me a fully mapped out plan or I'm out._

_Max you do not understand. _

I started to slow down.

_Max_ I heard faintly.

_Time is running out Voice_.

_You have no idea just how fast it's running out Max._

What was that supposed to mean?

_Hey, what do you mean by that? Voice answer me._

It didn't. I returned to my previous speed, thinking that it was just being stubborn, like me.

Still nothing.

_Fine then, I'm better off without you._

"Oh no," I heard Iggy say, and he stopped suddenly.

"What is it Ig?" I asked but I already knew before the words left my lips.

An army of Flyboys were rising up all around us from every bush, tree, crevasse, rock and shadow.

A hundred…no wait a thousand robots all surrounding us.

_Oh crap._

We stopped and bunched together, backs against each other, ready for the fight of our lives.

**Whoa step back! Fight time! If you haven't noticed already, I'm rushing through this story trying to get it done quick, so sorry for the poorly written chapters you may experience.**

**Read, Review and Share!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters, no copyright infringement intended.**

**MPOV**

Not one of us was scared.

Even though imminent death was approaching us with speed, we kept strong, 'cause that's how we roll.

Surrendering was just not an option for us.

Never has been, never will be.

So when I asked "are you ready guys?" there were no whimpers, no complaints and not no's.

"Yes," they call repeated. Even Total, brave thing.

"3…2..." I breathed in "1!" and we sprang forward.

It was like a scene from a movie **(a/n: taken from book one :P). **

We fought, taking as many Flyboys down as possible but they kept coming back, take one down, two take its place, but we never gave up.

Punches, kicks and broken sockets and wires everywhere.

It was almost surreal.

I even had a glimmer of hope that we would be able to come through this alive, but what happened next shattered me.

**I haven't updated in a while but I promise to try to do it more often.**

**While I'm blabbing along like this, I need you guys to answer something.**

**What should the name of the two projects be?**

**They are guys so obviously guy names, I was hoping that they could be like random things like Fang or like Nudge, because they're random instead of normal names like Tom or something**

**Ideas greatly appreciated!**

**Read, Review and Share!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters, no copyright infringement intended!**

**MPOV**

Even though it seemed like I had the most Flyboys on me, they were punching and kicking the others much harder, dealing blows to kill.

Fang seemed to be getting the most vicious Flyboys.

He had held up good so far but then two Flyboys grabbed him and four others were pummeling every inch of his body.

He managed to kick the heads off a few but then one came up to him and snapped his leg.

He yelled in agony, but shut his mouth quickly.

The Flyboy then continuously punched him in the head, one kick to the stomach, winding him, and then the Flyboy made a fist with two hands and smashed down on Fang's head.

He tumbled fast to the ground.

"Fang!" I screamed and zoomed after him.

_Your alright Fang, I know your alright_ I thought, panicking.

I was grabbed by two Flyboys. I kicked and screamed frantically, meanwhile Fang was falling faster and faster.

"Fang!" I screamed again and everything went black.

**Oh no!! I'll try to put up one every night for this entire week**

**Yay!!**

**Read, Review and Share!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the character, no copyright infringement intended!**

_Yes! Yes I did it! I caught Max! I did it! Yes! _Anne was jubilant and couldn't but help have a smirk on her face.

She was staring at Max, strapped to a lab bed, bandages and sensors attached to her. Also a morphine drip.

_We didn't want the sleep beauty to wake up and become a raging beast and tear the room apart now would we? _

Anne quickly re arranged her face when the Boss walked in.

His eyes widened.

"Oh my God, we found Max!" he stared with utter excitement.

"Just as I promised sir," said Anne.

The Boss seemed to be completely unaware of Anne's presence until now.

"Yes, well done Anne," he left the room.

Anne turned to a scientist. "I think it's time that Max wakes up. I'll be in my chamber, call me when she's conscious enough to talk to."

He nodded.

Anne knew that Max was so drugged up that it could take hours before she would wake.

Anne lay down on her cot and dozed off immediately.

**Read, Review and Share!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the character, no copyright infringement intended!**

**

* * *

  
**

The Boss was walking towards Max's room, flanked by the two projects.

He entered the room and all three surrounded one side of Max's bed.

"Here she is boys, Maximum Ride in the flesh," said the Boss. They looked her over. _Hopefully finding a weak point_ thought the Boss.

They stood there for a few minutes as Max lay there, with her bruised face showing an internal struggle. The boys turned to the Boss.

"Done studying?" he asked, a smile across his lips. They nodded.

The Boss led them out of the room and down a series of corridors till they entered the training room.

The boys stood at their usual positions near the entrance. The Boss told the scientist to set it to level 5.

The scientist eyed the Boss but set the level. The Boss strode over to the observation window.

It was his first time watching the boys as they picked apart the Robot Erasers. His eyes were greedy. Everything was going to plan.

Now was the time to act.

* * *

**Ok I'm writing this one like crazy so I can get started on my other story **

**Sooooo Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the character, no copyright infringement intended!**

**

* * *

  
**

The way that morphine works is that it numbs your nerves and senses **(A/N: I'm no science buff) **to stop the pain. Big wake up call for me when I discovered that.

I felt like I was underwater. I didn't know whether I was breathing or not. I couldn't feel the cuts and bruises on my body that I knew were there.

At first I thought I was back in that tank they put me in when they switched me with Max II, but this wasn't the same horrible nothingness as I felt then. I wasn't able to dream in the tank because technically I was still conscious, and yet I was just waking up from a dream. A horrible, horrible dream.

I was slowly beginning to regain the use of my body. My hearing came back to me first. I heard a voice say "here she is, Maximum Ride in the flesh,"

_Yes, it's the one and only Max, here to punch the lights out of whoever was speaking, take your pictures while you're still conscious _I thought.

Hey at least I got my sense of humor back. A few moments passed.

"Done studying?" said the voice. No not _the_ Voice that frequently raided my brain. This was a man's voice, and usually I couldn't tell if my Voice was male or female, or even human.

I heard a door open as the man and his accomplices left the room.

I tried to pry my eyes open to look at who it was but I was too heavily drugged.

* * *

**23 chapters later and I figure out how to use the line thing, yay me.**

**Read, Review and Share!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters, no copyright infringement intended!**

* * *

**APOV** **(Anyone's POV)**

The Boss led the boys to a lab room.

There were two tables, each facing its own little TV and headphones hanging off the edge.

"Now boys," the Boss turned to them. "There is one of flock that can read mind, the six year old Angel. In order to keep your cover we're going to have to implant a fake memory into your minds. Understood?"

They both nodded, they had been told this before. "Good, lay down on those beds and put the headphones on."

The boys did so.

The Boss gave the signal to the white coat who went over to strap the boys down tightly, locking their arms, legs, torso and head in place, making them unable to turn away from the blank TV.

He went back to the panel and pressed a button.

Images flashed onto the screens that the boys were watching. Images of white coats with needles, dog crates, fighting Robot Erasers, electric shocks. It all flashed across the screen and repeated.

The boys lay there staring intently at it. The Boss pulled up a chair. It would take a while before the process was completed.

This would rid them of all their memories prior to now, apart from their mission, which they were trained to never think about when near the little girl.

Replacing those memories would be one's that the flock themselves would have experienced. Once the little girl saw these memories she will think that they're not harmful, as would the others.

It was a fool proof plan!

* * *

**I still need to know what the boys names are going to be.**

**I'm currently on writing two FF's plus 4 school assignments so any and all help is appreciated.**

**xo love you guys for reading!**

**Review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters, no copyright infringement intended!**

**

* * *

  
**

I have never noticed how incredibly dull it is when you can't move at all, not even crunch your toes or fidget, and you are seemingly fully conscious.

Hours seemed to pass, maybe even days before other senses began to come of use to me.

First came smell, possibly the worst one. Those smells that I dreaded. The smells that attacked my senses for the first 8 years of my life.

The smell of bleach and disinfected. The smell then spread to my mouth, enough to make me gag.

This set off an instant reaction that made me realize that all senses had returned to me. My eyes snapped open. Bright whiteness filled my vision. Sight was back.

I moved my fingers. Welcome back touch. I struggled violently but I had been strapped down.

_Damn it Max, you've become too predictable_ I thought to myself, _they're expecting you to break out every time now_.

I raised my head a little and swept the room. There were two people in there.

My eyes went past the whitecoat casually but froze on the person standing at the end of my bed.

"Hello Max," said Anne.

* * *

**OMG did anyone else get annoyed with not being able to log in!**

**There you are a chapter up.**


	26. Chapter 26, 27 & 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters, no copyright infringement intended!**

**Chapter Twenty-six**

**MPOV**

"Why don't we have a nice little talk Max," said Anne, pulling up a chair.

_Nice?_ Obviously she has brain damage. Hello! This is _me_ after all. "Define _nice_," I sneered on the last word.

Her face was impassive. "Max, we're trying to help you. We need to know where the flock are so we can help them too."

My heart dropped. Where is my flock? Painful memories came back to me. "Fang…" I whispered, but then I set my jaw and cleared my throat. "I don't know where they are an even if I did, fat chance me telling you, _Anne_,"

Where _was_ Fang? Where were the others? Was Fang okay? Oh God please let him be okay…

"Did you have a meeting place? Somewhere that you guys were heading?" asked Anne.

"Yeah," I hissed, "we were going to meet at the ice cream store and grab a snow cone, right after we got pummeled by robots."

Anne stared for a long moment then got up and addressed the scientist that was checking the monitors.

"Move her to the Solitude Chamber." she said to him. He nodded, and pressed a button. Anne obviously had given up on trying to interrogate me and left the room. She knew there was no chance.

Smart woman.

**Chapter Twenty-seven**

**Anyone POV **

Anne held up her card to the sensor. It beeped and she entered.

Max was pacing around the room, her eyes flickered this way and that. They now glared at Anne.

Anne walked up to the first glass door and unlocked it. She walked through then shut it behind her. She then opened the next door and firmly locked it.

**Safety precautions**. Anne sat down on a chair at the table. She motioned Max to sit across from her.

Max remained standing, pacing back and fourth now. Anne got straight to the point.

"Max, please, we need to know where the flock is, they could be in danger," she said. Max rolled her eyes and didn't answer.

Anne looked at her untouched food. "Max why don't you eat something?"

Max continued glaring, not saying a word.

"Max, the more that you co-operate the better it will be," said Anne.

"Ok," said Max, "How about you let me out, then I'll co-operate. And also, remove this shock thing from me; it's like so yesterdays fashion."

Anne stared silently at Max, and Max glowered in return.

Anne broke the tension, "everything will be much easier if you told us where the flock is," she said.

Max began to annoyingly whistle the tune "Lollypop." Anne rose from her seat and left the room, making sure that the doors were locked behind her.

**Chapter Twenty-eight**

**Anyone's POV**

Anne walked down to the Boss's office. She entered, and found the Boss and the two projects waiting for her. Anne took a seat and the Boss launched into his speech.

"Anne I think that we should send the projects out, to search for the others," he said. Anne was stunned.

"What…what for sir, we can just send out for Robot Erasers."

"No we cannot, you sent out the last of the order, and we have no new one's ready at this time, it'll be at least three days until we have a fresh batch ready,"

Anne gulped. "Sir do you think that they are truly ready?"

"Yes I do. They have been fully briefed and are at their full potential. Send out the order," he said.

"Sir, if we just wait a few more days then I'm sure we can get Max to…" He held up a hand to stop her.

"Send out the order." He said again, using the same tone he has last time. He turned his chair, facing his back to Anne.

Anne slowly got out of her seat and the two boys rose with her. They left the room without another word.

Anne walked down to the launch panel. She motioned the boys to stand at a spot while she talked to the controller.

"Send these two out," she said. The woman looked up from her paperwork.

"Have they been fully briefed?" she asked in a bored voice.

"Yes!" Anne snapped. The woman was awake now. She quickly flicked a switch which raised the large doors, sunlight pouring into the panel. Anne walked over to the boys.

"You have the co-ordinates of the last place the flock was seen, you have to search around here and make contact with them. You must then report to us immediately once contact has been made. Do you understand your mission?" she said to them.

They both nodded.

"Good." She said, and then stood back from them.

They snapped open their wings and stroke up and down in unison until they were merely spots on the horizon.

**Authors Note: Due to popular demand I've decided to put up three chapters at once. I still need names for the two boys QUICKLY **


	27. Chapter 29, 30 & 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters, no copyright infringement intended!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Twenty-nine**

They hit Max over the head and she was out. Fang disappeared in to the trees.

_Oh no_ Nudge thought.

"Lets get out of here now guys!" yelled Iggy.

Immediately they dropped down into the trees and weaved their way through the bush, hiding behind trees and lying flat on their backs in the undergrowth when Flyboys flew by. They found a small cave and took refuge in there.

Nudge panicked, "Guys we have a problem, no Max or Fang, again!"

"Don't worry, they'll come back, they always come back." Iggy's voice was quiet, "we just have to lay low…real low."

They sat staring at the ground, trying to think of ideas. Gazzy felt how low spirited everyone was and tried to lighten the mood.

"Well why don't I go out there and let one…" but Angel, having already know Gazzy's joke, was laughing so loudly she cut him off. The other three also had guessed what he was about to say and giggled.

"Yeah, or how about I go talk to them till they short circuit, that ought to do it!" Everyone was laughing. They came up with more funny ideas, which turned their laughs into cackles.

They were roaring with laughter, completely unaware of their surroundings, when a twig had snapped. If they had not been train so, they would have probably jumped 20 feet into the air. Instead they stood up calmly, fighting stances ready.

There was a sound of people hacking through bush. The leaves started to rustle. Two figures emerged from the bushes. Nudge's jaw dropped.

_They are gorgeous!_She thought. The two boys saw the reaction of the flock and held up their hands as a sign of peace.

"Hello," one said. Nudge's jaw dropped further.

_His voice was utterly stunning!_

The second spoke, "we mean no harm."

* * *

**Chapter Thirty**

Life at the school pretty much consisted of scared scientists running my meals in and out.

And I mean running! One of them was so scared that they just left it near the door then shut themselves safely behind the glass.

You would think that I was the Hulk and about to turn into that big green thing at any moment. Well…maybe I was!

I tried to punch the glass but made no dent. I mean come on!

Maybe the white coats had built something stronger but just as transparent as glass…shame.

I didn't see Anne for those first days. There was no action except when my meals came.

I always cracked up at their reaction, which made them even more freaked when they heard me laugh.

Finally one morning (or afternoon) they sent two Flyboys into my room. They led me through a series of corridors.

Actually it was just one corridor with about a million doors each side. Every now and then it would round a corner, but never split into two, just more doors.

Then we stopped and the door opened.

_Now we were talking business_; _plenty of corridors through this way._

The Flyboys lead me until we reached yet another door. It opened and went inside.

"Welcome Max." It was that same voice.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-one**

There was a wrinkly old man smiling at me, he had spoken.

He was sitting behind a polished oak desk, a wide window behind him. It looked real but it could have been projected, I couldn't tell.

"Feel free to take a seat Max," he motioned to the chair in the front. The Flyboys pushed me forward into the seat anyway.

I cataloged the room. There were five people in it. The two Flyboys, two guards at the door, the old wrinkly guy and…Anne.

"You know I've been waiting to see you for a long time Max," he said.

"You know, if you think about it, that's a little weird." I said simply.

He smiled. "Always the charmer aren't you, always hang in there don't you, your no girly girl."

"Finally! Someone who understands me! Hey mister did you know that that they put flowers in my room. I mean common flowers! You need to talk to the management of this place. Who's in charge?"

"That would be him Max, this is the Boss," said Anne, I didn't see the capitalization.

"The boss eh? What's your name? By the way I'm Max. Average girl by day, recombinant DNA experiment by nightfall," I continued.

He smiled again. "It's actually The Boss, with a capital B."

"What. You've got to be kidding me. You must have skipped 'Creating An Original Evil Genius Name 101'. You drew the short straw buddy."

Anne looked annoyed at what I said. _Good_ I thought.

He chuckled "Max, I was hoping that you could help me with something?"

"What do you need Boss? I do some mean shoe polishing" I said smugly, watching with pleasure Anne's infuriated face.

"No, I was hoping that you could help us find the flock, they may be in trouble."

My face darkened. "I don't know where the flock is, sorry _Boss_, I can't help you."

He kept a happy face on. "I see," was all that he said.

The Flyboys roughly jolted me out of my seat and led me back to my prison.

* * *

**Don't kill me. Don't kill me. Don't kill me! Sooooooorry for not updating in AGES. Originally this chapter was meant to be put up 9 hours ago but a fire drill interrupted me. Stupid safety! I'm having an entire weekend of just writing so once again I won't be updating but I'm only 2 updates ahead so when those are gone, updating is going to take longer. I still need names for the boys NOW NOW NOW!**

**xoxo**


	28. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters or any quotes contained in these chapters, no copyright infringement intended!**

* * *

**MPOV**

I was so bored in my prison that I didn't even bother to look up anymore when the door opened. Occasionally I would practise fighting techniques with myself to kill some time but mostly I would lay on the bed, trying to focus my thoughts in a weird meditation thing.

While in my trance I heard the door open. I only looked up when I heard the sound of heels going *clunk clunk* on the floor. No scientist wears $300 heels. I saw it was Anne; she has a piece of paper in her hand and my food.

I groaned loudly so she would hear me and lay back down again. The footsteps kept going then paused for a moment before starting again, this time sounding as if they were fading.

I looked up again. Anne was walking away, locking the doors behind her.

Damn, no quesions? I would have at least tolerated a few today, anything to break the boredom. I closed my eyes again, this time fallng asleep.

I woke up later not knowng how long I slept for. I stretched my limbs and hopped off the bed.

Rubbing my eyes I walked to my table.

_Time for some grub_. I opened the lid and gagged. _Whatever it is I'm not eating it! _

I moved the container and grabbed the paper. I unfolded it.

I gasped and dropped it immediately.

* * *

**One chapter at a time for now, until I get organised again. Clever cliffhanger left for you.**


	29. Chapters 33, 34 & 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any characters, no copyright infringement intended!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter Thirty-three

My knees buckled and I fell to the floor. The pictured floated down after me, landing face down.

There was writing on the other side. I picked it up and started to read.

_Max I hope that you can now see how much danger that the flock is in. We need to find them so the rest don't end up like this. You are their only hope, they are counting on you to not let them down. Please help us, if not for your sake then for the flocks, and if not for the flocks sake, then for his. Don't let his pain go in vain Max._

It wasn't signed anywhere but I knew it was Anne's handy work. I flipped the letter over and my breath caught in my throat again.

It was a picture of Fang. Covered in bruises, cuts and blood. Lots of blood. And his arm was bent at an impossible angle.

I knew this didn't truly confirm anything, but for some reason my brain kept telling me _Fang is dead, Fang is dead…_ No! It couldn't be!

Tears started to well up in my eyes and I let them. Even if Fang hit the ground and was still alive, the Flyboys would have for certain finished the job.

My whole body shook with sobs.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-four

I lay there for a while, my vision blurred with tears. I heard the door open and my blood started to boil.

I was going to kill the next person that walked in here, even if they shocked me, I'd just have to ignore it.

My fists clenched and I kept my head down. I heard the footsteps and snapped my head up. I could see the outline of the figure just barely, tears still swimming in my eye sockets.

I lunged and tackled the whitecoat to the ground and began punching them. Next second they kicked me off, sending me flying backwards.

I hit the wall but then bounced back off it and went for the jugular. I swung at them but they caught my fist and used its momentum to swing me all the way round back to the wall.

"Stop!" they screeched but in my blind rage nothing could stop me. Again I lunged, this time pinning them to the wall. I let loose a flurry of punches and sideswipes, giving them everything that I had.

"Max, stop!" they choked out, "Max it's me, Fang! Stop!"

I froze.

I wiped my eyes and saw his face clearly for the first time. It _was_ Fang.

"Fang!" I cried and hugged him, not wanting to let go.

"Ow. Max not so hard, I think you cracked a rib," he winced. I loosened my grip of him.

"Common, I'm getting you out of here," he said and grabbed my wrist.

He used a security pass me must have swiped and opened the doors. Soon we were out of the building.

As soon as we felt fresh air she snapped our wings out and pushed down hard. We flew high up, out of reach from snipers and got out of that place.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-five

While flying up I turned around. My jaw dropped.

The lab that was keeping me trapped was the exact place we were heading to.

_What the?_

_**It was all apart of the plan Max**__. _

_Oh so getting caught is part of my mission? One question, how am I meant to complete my mission if I'm incarcerated all day and night? _

_**You needed to go there Max, it**__**'s all apart of the plan.**_

_Stupid back stabbing Voice_.

I started surveying the area around me. So far no Flyboys rising up at us. I tried to focus my vision to look for the flock.

_Max!__ Max we're here! _

_Angel? Where are you! _

_Down here!_ I looked down.

There was Angel, Nudge, Iggy and Gazzy down on the ground waving and jumping up at us. I dropped like a stone down to them, giving each a big hug.

"I'm so proud of you guys, you managed to stay safe and out of sight," I squeezed Gazzy's shoulders.

"Well we had a little help," it was Nudge who spoke then immediately, clapped a hand over her mouth

I went very still, "from who?" I said. The four of them started to look uneasy.

"Fang!" Nudge screamed, and ran over to hug Fang who had just dropped beside me.

"Don't try to change the subject," I said.

"Umm Max, there's something that we have to tell you," Angel began.

She looked sideways at the others. They tried to avoid my gaze.

"Guy's your scaring me, what happened?" I said.

Then the bushed were rustling and two figures emerged into the clearing.

* * *

**Yay for more chapters. ****At the moment when I write chapters I'll put them up so you'll be up to what I am. I still need names for the two boys, I have some names but I would like suggestions just in case they're better than mine**


	30. Chapters 36, 37 & 38

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any characters, no copyright infringement intended!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter Thirty-six

"Angel get behind me now," I growled.

She hesitated but I stepped in front of her putting myself between her and the intruders. They surveyed the situation and then put their hands above their heads.

"We mean no harm," one of them said. _Wow what a voice_ I thought. It was calm and persuasive.

"What are you doing here?" I asked between teeth.

"They're just like us Max," Angel piped up behind me. Images flashed before my eyes. Crates, needles, white coats, dark pictures. I shivered.

"Sorry Max," Angel said.

_What was that Angel?_

_Those are what I saw inside the boy's heads, they've been through the same as us. Max they're like us_.

I relaxed my stance a little and then, all leader like, I stepped forward and held out my hand. The boys put down their hands and shook it one at a time.

"I'm Troy," said the first one said.

"I'm Alexo," said the second.

"Max," I said to them. Once all the intros were done we took off.

The boys could fly pretty well. Their wings were about the same size has mine and both were pure white like Angels. Strong and sturdy.

We landed about 2 hours later and set up a fire.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-seven

Once everyone was asleep, I left Iggy in charge while Fang and I snuck off. We flew for a bit til we found a stream.

"Hey Fang, thanks," I said.

"What for?"

"For saving me before, it takes a hell of a lot to dress up as your most hated person in the world to save your best friend."

He shrugged.

I cupped my hands in the water and brought it to my lips. After I drank I said "What are we going to do about the two new 'recruits'"

"We leave them behind and never look back."

I looked at him, surprised. "Come again?"

"We need to look out for ourselves Max, I don't care where they come from or if they look like us, I don't trust them,"

"When did all this come about?"

"I dunno, when did you decide to forget your instincts and start trusting everything that had a pretty face and blue eyes,"

"What the hell Fang, where is this coming from? 'trusting everything with a pretty face?' when have I done that?"

Fang was silent.

"Angel showed me their memories, they have been through the same thing we have. I saw whitecoats and dog crates, I'm pretty sure that no kid, no matter how twisted his mind is would dream _that_ up."

"I don't trust them," he said again.

"I don't trust them either, so we have to keep our eyes peeled, but these are the only kids who are like us that we have seen, probably ever will see. I don't want to throw them out," some weird bird kid courtesy I just thought of.

Fang shrugged again, he didn't talk again for a while. I wiped my mouth and flew back to the camp.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-eight

I woke up the next morning and looked at the others. The boys were gone.

_Uh oh_ I thought. All of my flock were here though, unscratched.

Fang woke up beside me and immediately began packing up the site. I woke up the others and we were set to leave. Just then the boys reappeared with wet hair and clothes.

"Our clothes were a little dirty, so we decided to wash in the river just a few miles away," Alexo said.

Now they were clean I could see that Alexo had dirty blonde hair that stuck up in places. It looked quite attractive on him.

Troy's hair was also stuck up but his hair was a chocolate brown colour. Basically they were twins apart from this, which I thankful for otherwise I wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

We took off one at a time and soon we caught the tail of a current. We cruised along it to stretch our muscles out.

I had no idea where to head to next so we just flew along, occasionally adjusting our course every now and then. Then I had a brain snap.

"Hey guys what do you say we go back home for a few days seeing as we're officially on break?" They all cheered in agreement apart from the boys and Fang, who had been staying silent the entire time.

We angled our wings and headed west.

* * *

**So there are the boy****'s names, I have no idea where I came up with them to be honest. Ideas for what to happen next would be appreciated as I don't have much time to write due to school.**

**A few reviews would be nice too**


	31. Chapters 39, 40 & 41

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or any of the characters, no copyright infringement intended!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

"Max! Mom Max is back!" Ella screamed and ran out the back door. Mom was standing at the door with Jeb behind her. Her eyes sparkled with joy while his narrowed at the boys. 

_Great, more lectures_ I thought. It would come sooner or later.

We landed and I ran and gave Ella a big hug as I always do.

"What's for lunch because I'm starved," said Nudge. Mom quickly retreated to the kitchen and from the window I could see her pulling out things from the fridge.

Ella peered around me and spotted the boys.

She blushed and whispered "Who are they?"

"Friends," I replied quietly, making sure that Fang couldn't hear.

Mom invited us inside and we had, you guessed it, home made chocolate chip cookies! The boys seemed mildly curious about them, which at this stage I couldn't tell if this slight show of emotion meant they were surprised.

While cleaning up Mom pulled me aside. "Max who are those two boys travelling with you?"

"They're a few people that we picked up along the way. Mom I think they were tested on just like us, but I can't tell whether they are test tube babies or not."

"I would imagine they are, they're so alike and yet their hair is two completely different colours, I don't think its coincidence that it turned out like that,"

"Ok now that we've established that…"

"Max be careful around them,"

"Aren't I always around everybody?"

"I mean more careful than usual," she said with a laugh then picked up empty glasses and took them into the kitchen. I went a sat down with everyone in front of the TV.

The Simpsons was on. _Ugh, when was this ever _not_ on. _

"Shhhh," Angel said, her eyes glued to the screen. I narrowed my eyes at her and exited the lounge.

I went upstairs and stood on the balcony that stretched all along the top floor bedrooms.

Country breeze wafted over the house and through the trees.

"Max…"

* * *

**Chapter Forty**

I turned around and found one of the boys standing behind me. It was the blonde one. 

_Which one was he now? Alexo or Troy? Dammit! _

"Er...Hi…Umm…" "Troy," he said, bowing his head slightly.

"Hey Troy, what's up?" he blinked for a second and then replied "not much," nonchalantly.

_Smooth_ I thought to myself. I turned back to the hills and let the wind blow my hair away from my face.

It was getting long again, too long. I turned around, wanting to find Mom and ask her about a trip to the hairdressers but I ran straight into Troy.

"Oops whoa sorry," I stuttered.

"It was my fault," he said. His eyes, a piercing blue were staring deeply into mind. 

_Umm okay…_

"Excuse me," I said, trying to walk around him.

He grabbed my arms and held me there in front of him, still staring into my eyes. They were starting to go spirally and suddenly I felt a strange surge or energy and a _whoosh_ enter my body.

I shuddered and shook my head, taking a step back then everything went black. I woke up probably only a few minutes later, the sun was still fully visible as it hung low over the hills. 

_What just happened _ I walked back downstairs, still dazed.

"Hey Max," Mom said cheerfully, holding a cup of tea in her hand.

"Er…hi," I said. Mom eyes became puzzled.

"What's up?" she asked, cocking her head to one side.

"Umm…nothing," then I remembered why I was seeing her.

"Oh yeah, Mom do you think I could get my hair cut, its getting pretty long."

"Sure, we'll go into town tomorrow…you are planning on staying until tomorrow right?"

"Tomorrow sounds great," I said with a reassuring smile.

* * *

**Chapter Forty-One**

"I think I should get it cut like this," I said, pointing to a hairstyle in a fashion magazine.

Nudge wrinkled her nose "No way! How about this?" she said, offering her own opinion from another magazine.

"Ok then. One haircut like that please," I said, turning to the hairdresser while pointing to the picture Nudge was showing me.

He eyed me strangely and turned to Mom for a second opinion.

She just nodded her head, smiling. He looked annoyed. 

_HA! Take hat snobby hairdressers of the world. Max one, you zero_.

While he snipped at my hair I talked with Nudge and Angel, who had Total on her lap.

Mom had bought him a leather fur-trimmed dog jacket which he thought was stylish, so that kept him quiet for a we left the hairdressers we walked to the grocery store where we met up with the rest of the gang.

Mom sent me to get the ice cream from the freezer in the end aisle while she was in the meat section.

I opened the freezer door and shivered as the cold air went over me. I grabbed the triple chocolate ice cream and closed the door.

I jumped when I saw someone's reflection in the glass, but it was just one of the boys again, the dark haired one this time.

"Oh wow you scared me…Alexo right?"

"Yes" he said, nodding just like Troy had.

I began to feel uneasy under the strange look he was giving me.

"Well better get this ice cream to the check out before it melts…" I said but I couldn't tear my eyes from him.

I was trying to decipher the look that he was giving me. Then his eyes went spirally and I felt a strange sense of déjà vu right before the surge of energy and a _whoosh_ enter my body.

I shuddered again and it went black again.

"Max, Max wake up," I opened my eyes slowly, blinded by the fluorescents above.

"Max are you ok?" Fang said. He was kneeling beside me and holding my head up. I stood up gingerly, my joints hurt from falling to the hard floor.

"Umm, yeah?" I said, bending down to pick up the fallen ice cream.

"You sure?" Fang said, standing ready to catch me.

"Yes," I said firmly to show I was ok and started walking down the aisle to find Mom.

Before I rounded the corner, I stole a sideways glance at Fang. He was still staring at me, his hands clenched.

* * *

**Its been a LONG LONG LONG LONG time since i updated, but I've been working on other projects (pun not intended). Probably taking a break from this story for a while till I get a brain snap, soz guys. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
